The application scenes of the internet of things (IOT) have been richened with the development of sciences and techniques. Smart home embodies the interconnection of things affected by the IOT. This smart home takes the residence as a platform, integrates home life related devices by utilizing various techniques such as integrated wiring techniques, network communication techniques and automatically controlling techniques, and constructs an efficient management system for the home devices and home daily events, improving the security, the facilitation and the comfort of the home life and achieving an energy-saved living environment.
When a user wants to configure some linkage scenes in the prior art, he or she usually configure some linkage rules for the linkage scenes. When corresponding linkage conditions are satisfied, some preset operations configured in the linkage rules will be performed so as to smartly control the home environment. The configured linkage rules should cover all the possible states of a certain attribute of a device in order to periodically perform the rules. For example, if the user wants to control the illumination of a fluorescent lamp, linkage rules for two states (i.e. ON and OFF) of the fluorescent lamp should be configured respectively. As an example, a first rule specifies that the lamp is turned on when it is getting dark; a second rule specifies the lamp is turned off when it is getting light. Thereby the fluorescent lamp is periodically turned on and turned off under the control of the linkage rules.
The inventors of the application, when implementing the approaches of the embodiments of the present application, have found that:
The conventional electronic device achieves the linkage of scenes by means of manually configuring linkage rules for the electronic device by the user. In case that the linkage rules configured by the user cannot cover all device states of the electronic device, the linkage of scenes for the electronic device cannot be achieved. Therefore, the electronic device cannot detect whether the configured linkage rules cover all the device states of the electronic device or not.
Furthermore, if the configured linkage rules fail to cover all the device states of the electronic device, the electronic device cannot automatically generate linkage rules corresponding to the uncovered device states
Since the conventional electronic device achieves the linkage of scenes only by means of manually configuring the linkage rules for the electronic device by the user, for the device states uncovered by the configured linkage rules, the user has to manually configure linkage rules, which is inefficient and is easy to miss some of them, resulting in poor user experience.